


kill it for the hunger

by returnsandreturns



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Community: daredevilkink, Moral Ambiguity, Multi, OT3, Serial Killers, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4870846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/returnsandreturns/pseuds/returnsandreturns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>originally started at the kink meme: </p><p>At first, Matt’s the one who kills them. Before Karen starts to play bait, before Foggy uses his in at the police station to get them names, it’s Matt and his hands and his senses and his knives. He finds bad people, people who won’t ever see the interior of a cell, and makes them suffer like they made others suffer. </p><p>Then he strings their bodies up around the city, like warnings: beware all those who enter Hell’s Kitchen. The Devil lives here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kill it for the hunger

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "OK, so I've finally got round to watching Hannibal and H O L Y shit is it good. So now, obviously, I'd love a crossover with Daredevil.
> 
> There doesn't have to be any actual cannibalism, just everyone being much darker and a lot more fucked up. Does Matt kill and make an example of criminals? Does Karen kill Wesley and realise the worst thing is she enjoyed it? Does Foggy actually secretly think the law doesn't go far enough and empathizes all too easily with what Matt is doing?"
> 
> There is no cannibalism! An anon suggested including Brett as an accomplice, which I'm all about, so thanks, anon. Also, I'm marking this as a WIP because maybe there will be more?? WE'LL SEE.

The man who has Karen pressed up against the damp bricks, because this neighborhood is a dangerous place at night for a girl like her—or, at least, that’s what he says—just got out of prison on a technicality. You can do things like hurt girls in alleys and get away with it, if you know the right people, if you’re already wrapped up safe in the system.

He curls thick fingers around her throat, squeezing just enough to be a threat of more, his other hand sliding over the curve of her hip through her dress. Karen gasps and whimpers and begs, because that’s what he wants to see. Something helpless.

She plays the part beautifully, really, until Matt drops silently down behind the man. Then she smiles, slow and real.

“Bye,” she says, sweetly.

*

“You good?” Foggy asks, nudging Karen with his shoulder. She’s always a little shaky, afterwards. Nerves or—adrenaline, maybe.

“Oh, yeah,” she says. “I’m good. You good, Matt?”

“I’m good,” Matt says. “Great, even.”

“Great,” Karen repeats. “We’re great, Foggy.”

“We are great, Karen,” Foggy says. “We’re exceptional. We deserve pizza. You want to wait to take care of this guy here and come get a slice with us, Matt?”

Foggy gestures vaguely at the body in the corner, wrapped carefully in plastic.

“Pizza sounds perfect,” Matt says, picking at somebody else’s skin underneath his fingernails. “Let me just wash my hands.”

*

At first, Matt’s the one who kills them. Before Karen starts to play bait, before Foggy uses his in at the police station to get them names, it’s Matt and his hands and his senses and his knives. He finds bad people, people who won’t ever see the interior of a cell, and makes them suffer like they made others suffer.

Then he strings their bodies up around the city, like warnings: beware all those who enter Hell’s Kitchen. The Devil lives here.

Once Foggy and Karen show up to Matt’s apartment to find him standing over a body and Matt tells them exactly why and how he does it, it gets more complicated. And once Karen’s playact goes wrong one night and she ends up alone in an alley with a serial rapist, Matt’s no longer the only one who kills them. The man gets a hand under her skirt and six bullets in his chest.

She can’t catch her breath until Foggy pulls her away from the body. Six gunshots means somebody’s calling the police, no time for an artful message, just Matt's foot on his throat until the lights blink out in his wide, wide eyes.

After that, Karen helps. And she carries a knife.

*

“It’s not that I don’t want to kill these scumbags,” Foggy says. “It’s just that I don’t have the stomach for it.”

“Foggy likes to watch,” Matt says, and Karen smiles at the look on his face, standing up to cross the office.

“Foggy likes plausible deniability,” Foggy returns, but then Karen kisses a surprised noise out of Matt, her long fingers making a mess of his hair. They both kiss like one of them’s about to bite too hard, challenging, like they don’t know how the other one is going to react. Karen walks Matt backwards until he’s almost bent backwards over Foggy’s desk, her leg between his thighs.

“Shit,” Foggy says. “Okay, Foggy likes to watch.”

Karen raises her head to meet his eyes, loose curls hanging around her face. Matt looks wrecked underneath her, a little awe-struck. Karen does that to people.

“How about touching?” she asks, almost hesitant, and _this_. This isn’t completely new, any of this, but they’ve never talked about it. They get a little touch hungry, demonstrative after too much booze, always brushing against a line they haven’t crossed together. Foggy’s hand a little low on Karen’s waist as they stumble home. Matt’s fingers tangled in Foggy’s to get his attention. Black out kisses on cheeks and lips, too messy and blurry at the edges to matter. Nothing they can’t come back from.

Foggy reaches out to run fingers through Matt’s hair and Matt arches back into it, making a soft pleased noise. He turns so Karen’s pressed up against his back and he can lean over to slide a hand over Foggy’s face—so Foggy can stand up and get closer and kiss him first.

“I still don’t want to stab bad guys,” Foggy says, breathlessly, “but this is okay.”

“Okay?” Karen asks.

“Eh,” Foggy says, shrugging. “I’ve had better incredible mind-blowing experiences.”

Matt laughs, happier than he’s ever sounded, as Karen rounds the desk to kiss Foggy herself.

*

“You hear that Fisk is getting out on probation?” Brett asks, fingers wrapped around a styrofoam cup of coffee, voice innocuous.

“Oh yeah?” Foggy asks. “Funny how that works out.”

“Guy’s got a lot of enemies,” Brett continues. “It might not be too good for him out here.”

“Do you think he’s coming back to Hell’s Kitchen?” Foggy asks.

“If I were him, I’d be en route to a private island somewhere,” Brett replies, “but I’m not him.”

“That’s because you were raised by a terrifying saint,” Foggy says, “and also because you somehow still have your soul.”

“Yeah, somehow,” Brett says, rolling his eyes then pulls a folded up paper from his pocket. “Speaking of my mom, she sent that recipe you wanted.”

Foggy smiles when he takes it.

“Tell Bess thank you for me,” he says.

“I will,” Brett replies, then reaches out to grab Foggy’s arm as he starts to walk away. He steps closer and says, voice pitched low, “I don’t want to know what connection you’ve got to whoever the hell is doing this, Foggy, but my name doesn’t get mentioned. I’m not endorsing the methods but I’m not going to pretend like I’ll grieve for any of these assholes.”

“Of course,” Foggy promises. “I’ve still got my soul, too.”

“If you say so,” Brett says, skeptically. “Now get out of here before somebody sees you.”

Foggy salutes him as he backs away, waiting until he’s halfway down the street to unfold the paper. Information about Fisk’s release, addresses and times for meetings he could be at, some names connected to him that Foggy’s never even seen before, even when they were trying to do things lawfully to get him brought up on charges in the first place. Brett’s been rising through the ranks since so many of his coworkers were arrested in the Fisk scandal, high enough to hear things that maybe he shouldn’t.

Foggy doesn’t know the exact extent of what Brett knows about Matt, if he even suspects it’s Matt at all, but he doesn’t need to. The information he passes on is more than enough to keep all of them happy.

**Author's Note:**

> detectivekatebishop on tumblr


End file.
